As is known, switches, for example circuit breakers, are mounted in suitable switch holding devices which may, for example, be racks. By way of example, switches may be inserted into racks such as these by “cranking them in”, and, by way of example, the switches can be removed from the racks by “cranking them out”.
Overcurrent situations can occur during operation of the switches within the racks, for example in the event of a short. In the event of an overcurrent, relatively large magnetic forces occur, which act mechanically on the switch located in the rack, and attempt to move the switch forward out of the rack. Even if the movement distance is only short, such outward movement of the switches can break the contact between the switch and the rack, as a result of which an arc can form in the area of the contacts between the switch and the rack, which contacts would normally be in the form of laminate blocks. Arcs can in turn lead to irreversible destruction of the switch and of the switchgear assembly overall.